


Love a Man in Uniform

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Costume Kink, M/M, Possessiveness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but an authentic Captain America uniform will do for Tony’s Halloween costume, and luckily for Tony, he knows exactly where he can find one. Steve’s reaction to finding out that his uniform has been <i>appropriated</i> is a little different than Tony expects, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love a Man in Uniform

It was the only time of the year when the thought of being surrounded by zombies and Lady Gagas didn't make Tony want to hang himself. He hadn't hit the party scene much since the whole Avengers thing started, and had done even less of it since taking up with Steve Rogers, but a Halloween party among people who were this rich was not something to miss. The sound of voices and the clink of expensive glasses holding expensive alcohol filled the party venue, and the painted faces and masks all around were more like walking works of art than costumes.  
  
Still, no matter how impressive, or expensive, or intricate those costumes were, none of them were good enough for Tony to wear. Nothing but the _absolute best_ would do – and Tony had it.  
  
 _23:02 Message from Steve Rogers:_  
 _I don't suppose you know anything about where my uniform is?_  
  
Well, Tony couldn't be expected to show up in some cheap rip-off version of Captain America's costume, could he?  
  
Tony hadn't exactly asked to borrow the costume, but since Steve would have said no and Tony would have done it anyway, he'd just saved them from having an extra argument about it. Right? It wasn't like Steve actually _needed_ the costume right now, and Tony had even left Steve's precious shield behind (it would make balancing a drink difficult, and Steve might actually strangle him if he took it), so Steve should have been happy about that.  
  
Still, Tony could practically feel Steve's annoyance radiating through the text message. ' _Don't worry. Doing it justice,_ ' Tony typed back to him. It was the truth - the costume looked _good_ on him. Tony wasn't as broad in the chest and shoulders as Steve, and the waist of the costume fit a little snugger than Tony was willing to admit, but he liked the way that the arc reactor sat behind the star on the chest, lighting it up in the center with a blue glow.  
  
Not to mention certain other _assets_ were highlighted as well.  
  
" _Damn_ , Tony," laughed Cheryl - Charlyne? Whatever her name was, she was the CEO of a noted tech company that Stark Industries had partnered with before, and she was dressed as Cleopatra, "I always thought that having a nice ass was one of Captain America's superpowers, but I guess that costume makes anyone look good!"  
  
Tony just winked at her as he passed. He didn't bother to stop and explain that not only did his ass look _fantastic_ even without this costume (thank you very much), but the costume's owner also had one of the finest asses that Tony had ever laid eyes on (thank you _very_ much). Tony never settled for anything but the best, after all.  
  
The bathroom was cool and quiet when Tony entered, a relief from the heady press of the rest of the party. Another text from Steve had arrived - this time it read, ' _You better not have worn my uniform to that party_ '. Oops? Tony angled his phone at the mirror and posed, snapping a picture that perfectly captured both the curve of his ass and the glow of the star on his chest (the bathroom attendant was, thankfully, professional enough that he didn't even smirk at the ridiculous pose). Tony took a moment to admire the photo before he sent it off to Steve.  
  
He relieved himself, took his time washing his hands, chatted with the attendant, and left the man a generous tip before finally leaving the bathroom and checking his phone again. There were four new messages, all from Steve.  
  
 _23:05 Message from Steve Rogers:  
Come home now.  
  
23:06 Message from Steve Rogers:  
I mean it, Tony. You'd better be on your way right now.  
  
23:06 Message from Steve Rogers:_  
 _Tony.  
  
23:07 Message from Steve Rogers:_  
 _Come home. Now._  
  
Okay, so Steve seemed a little angrier than Tony had expected. Now was probably the time that Tony should confess his crimes and grovel, but had Tony ever been known for his strong sense of self-preservation? ' _Can't. I'm about to win the Costume Contest,_ ' he wrote back instead. He grabbed a glass of wine off a passing waiter and headed back towards the crowds.  
  
Another message popped onto his phone before he could reach anyone. It was a picture message this time, and Tony stopped mid-step when he saw it, mouth going dry.  
  
The photo showed the front of Steve's tan khakis with the awful high waist and the awful pleats, and normally those grandpa pants drove Tony _insane_ , but this time there was the distinct outline of Steve's hard cock pressing against the front of the fabric. Steve's hand lingered at the edge of the frame, fingers curled gently against his thigh, a teasing suggestion of what he was about to do, of what Tony could do...  
  
' _Come home now,_ ' the attached message read.  
  
Tony swallowed.  
  
It took a few moments for Tony to remember that he was standing alone at a crowded party, staring at a photo of his boyfriend's hard dick and not doing anything about it. Suddenly Steve's earlier demands to get home _right now_ seemed a lot more appealing, because Tony had interpreted that urgency all wrong. Apparently Steve _liked_ seeing him all wrapped up in the Captain America uniform. Really liked it. And if something turned Steve on enough to get over his old-fashioned propriety and send a picture like _this_ , Tony was one-hundred-and-fifty percent ready and willing to indulge in it.  
  
So why was he still standing there?  
  
He downed the glass of wine within seconds and blurted out goodbyes to the people he passed as he hurried towards the exit, making promises to get in touch with this and that person and offering fake apologies about how sorry he was to be leaving so early. He wasn't lying about being set to win the Costume Contest - it would have been either him or the guy dressed as Karl Lagerfeld (or maybe that _was_ Karl Lagerfeld) but Karl could have the winner's tiara this year. Tony had more important things to attend to.  
  
People were everywhere in the parking garage as well, catching a ride or stumbling to their cars or just looking for a quieter place to fool around. Tony strolled between the rows of luxury vehicles with a skip in his step (passing a viking making out with a leprechaun on the hood of a Pagani, and wasn't that one hell of a culture clash) until he spotted his driver. Happy stood next to the Audi, flirting with a woman dressed as a bunch of grapes.  
  
"Time to go, Hap," Tony said loudly, startling the both of them, "Freedom calls." He waved his phone to make his point, and whoops, there was still a picture of Steve's dick on the screen. Whatever, Happy had seen worse from him.  
  
Happy said goodbye to the grape lady (phone numbers appeared to change hands) while Tony slipped into the passenger seat and busied himself with texting Steve. ‘ _Cap is on the way to save the day,_ ' he wrote. When he decided that that wasn't quite cheesy enough, he added, ‘ _Get ready to service your country, soldier,_ ' and sent the message.  
  
"Early night for you, boss?" Happy commented when he finally slid into the car.  
  
"I hope not," Tony replied distractedly. Steve had just sent another photo (when had he even learned how to use the camera on his phone?), a similar shot to the first but this time a lower angle, showing just how prominent the bulge at the front of his pants was. Tony had to bite back a groan at the sight. It was a good thing the Cap costume had a lot of padding in the crotch because otherwise he would be pitching a very patriotic tent right now. Was this really Steve? Of course it was – Tony was intimately acquainted enough with this part of Steve's anatomy to recognize it anywhere, but he never expected such a bold move from Steve. The guy wasn't exactly shy about sex (anymore), but this was beyond him. Had the sight of Tony in the Captain America uniform really had this much of an effect? Tony grinned – oh, he was going to have _fun_ with this.  
  
Steve was likely on Tony's floor of the Tower, as he usually was when he was waiting for Tony to get back, which would give Tony the perfect opportunity to stop at Steve's floor first and retrieve the _crowning piece_ of the Captain America ensemble.  
  
Silently (or as silently as possible while wearing heavy boots that were a few sizes too big), Tony crept down the hall to Steve's bedroom. The shield hung on Steve's bedroom wall when not in use, which presumably kept it both close at hand for when it was needed, and safe – unless Tony Stark was sneaking around, that was. Tony had been in here earlier to appropriate the uniform, and this final piece would complete the costume. He tiptoed across the room and reached for the shield.  
  
A hand caught his wrist and pinned it to the wall before he could touch it. A huge, warm body settled against his back, pressing him forward against the shield.  
  
" _Look at you,_ " a familiar voice murmured in his ear.  
  
Tony could not help but grin. He had been caught - but hearing that low, appreciative, _possessive_ tone in Steve's voice made Tony feel like he had very little to regret. He glanced up so he could see Steve's reflection in the polished shine of the shield, though he'd certainly never seen a look quite like that on Steve's face. It was so intense it was almost predatory.  
  
"Looks good, right?" Tony said, still grinning, "You catch a look at this ass?" To make his point, he canted his hips back to feel Steve's cock – just as hard as the photos promised – press against his behind. Steve groaned and ground right back, grabbing Tony's hip with his free hand to heighten the friction between them.  
  
"Tony..." he muttered, half-distracted as he nuzzled the side of Tony's head through the cowl to breath in the intermingling scents of the fabric and Tony's hair underneath. "You look..." The hand holding Tony's hip stroked up under the edge of the uniform to run calloused fingers over Tony's stomach, then smoothed the material back down into place as if he wanted to preserve the image.  
  
"Oh, do you like it?" Tony asked mock-innocently, wiggling his hips to better rub against Steve's hardening cock. "I couldn't tell."  
  
Steve made a low noise in his throat almost like a growl as Tony wriggled. His hand moved up higher between the shield and Tony's body to rest over the reactor for a moment, then curled under the chest flap of the uniform and pulled it open so he could drag down the zipper.  
  
The arc reactor clanked against the shield as Tony was pushed forward and he gasped at the touch of the metal against his bare chest – _shit,_ that was cold – but being manhandled so possessively just made Tony's cock twitch inside the thick uniform pants. With the hot press of Steve behind him and the cool touch of the shield in front, Tony was completely surrounded by Steve. If he hadn't already been half-hard in anticipation, he definitely was now.  
  
"You're making your country proud, soldier," he moaned, "Cap salutes you." He gave a careless salute with the hand that wasn't pinned and pressed his hips back encouragingly again, but that only dragged another low, rumbling noise out of Steve.  
  
"I'm really angry at you right now," was all Steve said.  
  
Tony's grin just grew even wider. Steve's free hand stroked over Tony's body appreciatively, tracing around the arc reactor, the lines of his stomach, the edge of the uniform pants. Despite what Steve said, he seemed much more turned on than angry. Could Tony really complain about that? "Is that was this is about, then? Trying to get me out of your uniform so you can have it back?" Tony teased, tilting his head back so he could look directly at Steve.  
  
The angle of the kiss was strained, with Tony still pressed chest to shield, but the ferociousness of it, the intensity and force that left his lips feeling swollen and bruised, made him instantly decide that any resulting neck pain was completely worth it. Steve was always so polite, so _giving_ between them – but right now it was clear that he was _taking_. The unexpected possessiveness nearly made Tony dizzy. He fought to keep the upper hand, but the scrape of Steve's teeth over his lower lip made him feel like it was a losing battle – and one that he was more than willing to toss.  
  
" _No,_ " Steve said when he pulled back from the rough kiss, "The uniform stays _on._ "  
  
Tony swallowed back a moan. "I-I can deal with that," he said, a smartass remark failing to come to him for once.  
  
Tony leaned back to catch another kiss, but Steve moved faster, pulling back the uniform's cowl and leaning down to start sucking a mark into Tony's neck. Tony groaned and grabbed the back of Steve's head, both to pull Steve closer and to support himself because he felt like his knees had just turned to water.  
  
"That's - that's not fair, that shouldn't be allowed," Tony panted. Of course Steve would go right for the neck, where he knew he could turn Tony to jelly in a matter of seconds. "Should be... illegal. _Captain America_ has something to say about that," he declared, puffing out his chest as he tried and failed to maintain some of the all-American dignity the Cap costume should have brought.  
  
"And what would that be?" Steve asked. His mouth trailed up closer to Tony's ear, and his hand curled around the arc reactor again as he bit Tony's earlobe.  
  
Tony let out a very undignified sound. "I'll, _uh_ … I'll get back you on that," he muttered.  
  
He could feel Steve's smug smirk against his neck, and for once it didn't annoy him (probably because Steve was driving him crazy in _other_ ways right now). By now, he was getting desperate to be free from the thick, constraining material of the uniform. Being pressed against the convex of the shield meant that he couldn't even reach any friction against the wall. He dropped his hand from Steve's neck and palmed himself through the pants but Steve's hand quickly replaced his own, efficiently lower the zipper and slipping inside with more coordination than Tony felt capable of right now.  
  
Another undignified noise found its way out of Tony's throat, but then again, no one had ever claimed that Tony Stark wasn't shameless. He moaned openly at the feeling of Steve's warm hand over his cock, thumb rubbing at the precome that had already gathered at the tip.  
  
"Do you usually wear underwear under this? Couldn't – couldn't get any under here without panty lines, so I just went without," Tony managed to get out. By now he was having difficulty thinking straight, and couldn't seem to focus on anything but the touch of that rough hand over his cock. He grabbed the edge of the pants to push them down further and give Steve more access, but Steve just shoved his hand away again before returning to stroking Tony.  
  
That really shouldn't have been as hot as it was.  
  
"Come _on,_ move it along. _Fuck me,_ " Tony finally begged. "Do your duty to your country." He could feel that Steve was fully hard inside his pants, and must been aching as bad as Tony was by now. He struggled to come up with some witty American line, finally conjuring up Uncle Sam (not the most appealing image at a time like this) and settling on, "I want _you_. To fuck me. If th- _at_ wasn't obvious."  
  
Okay so that was a bad line – _really_ bad – but the point was clear. Steve, however, made no sign of doing anything other than pressing Tony up against the shield, stroking him, and driving him out of his mind. Tony panted, trying to gather his thoughts. If that's how this was going to be, Tony would have to take matters into his own hands.  
  
One arm was still pinned against the wall, but he twisted the other behind himself to start working at Steve's belt buckle. It wasn't easy behind his back, nor comfortable, but if Tony was good at anything, it was working his way out of difficult situations. And getting into people's pants, which just helped his efforts here. After some struggle, he managed to get Steve's belt and pants open, and he slipped his gloved hand into the front of Steve's boxers.  
  
The first stroke of the rough glove over his cock made Steve groan and sink his teeth into Tony's neck, which in turn made Tony's cock twitch so hard in Steve's hand that it was painful. " _Fuck,_ " he swore, fumbling as he worked Steve's cock out of his pants. He dropped his head forward to rest his cheek against the cool metal of the shield and Steve just leaned in against him so that his broad chest covered Tony's back. In this position, every stroke of Tony's hand along Steve's shaft made the head of his cock rub against the material of the uniform.  
  
" _Steve,_ " Tony whined, glad that Steve was keeping him upright, because his legs couldn't do it right now. Steve had to know how wild he was driving Tony, and from the sounds he was making, Steve seemed to be getting there himself. "Come on big guy, you want to rub off against your costume or get inside this ass? Bed's right there."  
  
"Shield's right here," Steve said back, and it was then that Tony realized that the way Steve pressed him forward wasn't accidental – he _liked_ that the shield was there. As if he had read Tony's thoughts, Steve moved the arm he'd pinned up higher above the shield so Tony had no choice but to sprawl over it.  
  
"You kinky bastard," Tony moaned appreciatively.  
  
"It's your fault," Steve growled, face pressed into Tony's hair so that his breath panted over Tony's ear. Ragged, low noises rumbled out of Steve's chest, providing a hot human contrast to the way the arc reactor _ting_ ed against the shield with every jerk of Steve's hips. "Do you know how sexy it is to see you all wrapped up in me? I can smell myself on you, I've barely touched you today, but I'm all over you. Everyone who saw you knows you're mine, you're mine..."  
  
"They knew," Tony babbled, half out of his mind with pleasure. Steve only talked like this when he was really close, and all of it, all of it was just driving Tony crazier. The press of the shield, the frenzied thrusting of Steve's hips almost like he really was fucking Tony right through the uniform, the desirous, dominating way he had Tony pinned and helpless. "Now, please, Steve, I want to come, _come for me_."  
  
A last desperate thrust from Steve made his cock push under the edge of the uniform shirt to rub against the hot skin above Tony's ass, and that was it. Tony arched forward against the shield as Steve finally dropped his wrist and wrapped his arm across Tony's chest instead, pulling Tony back tightly against himself and burying his face into Tony's neck as he came with a ragged shout. That desperation, that carnality and pure lust did it for Tony – Steve's hand hadn't stopped on Tony's cock, even as Tony felt Steve's come splatter against his back, and Tony could do nothing but throw his head back and follow Steve over the edge.  
  
Limp in Steve's arms, Tony panted harshly as he tried to steady the world around him. Everything felt hazy, tired, and perfect. His legs were trembling and when Steve's arms dropped away from holding him up, Tony could not help but slowly sink to the ground. He pressed his face against the cool surface of the wall and grinned.  
  
The tiny moan that came from behind him sounded so small and meek compared to the noises earlier, but no less appealing. Tony vaguely registered that Steve had sunk to the floor behind him, and realized that he must have been quite the sight to Steve – slumped against the wall, uniform dishevelled and ruined, with the shield and the splatted of come above him on the wall. He looked, and felt, completely satiated and completely Steve's.  
  
"Well, Cap?" he asked.  
  
"That was..." Steve murmured.

"Wow," Tony agreed. He finally lifted his face from the wall (and yeah, he'd managed to smear his forehead in his own come) and glanced back at a dazed-looking Steve. Even still, Steve looked torn between feeling embarrassed at what he'd just done and stuck in continued awe at the sight that had made him do it. A blush colored his cheeks – it was familiar on Steve, and after that possessive, previously hidden side of Steve had just made itself known, Tony was not surprised to see it. He had never Steve like that before, and it seemed to be new to Steve as well.  
  
Tony caught the finger of one glove between his teeth and pulled it off, letting it drop to the floor before he beckoned Steve closer. Steve complied and shifted to Tony's side. Tony caught his mouth in a kiss, much slower and softer than any of the ones they had shared moments ago, just a languid slide of lips and exchange of touches. Tony stroked Steve's cheek with his ungloved hand, and even still, Steve could not resist the draw of Tony in his uniform. His hands roved over Tony's body, indulgent without the hurried desperation he'd had before, almost worshipful in his adoration.  
  
"I'm still angry that you took my uniform without asking," Steve said when they eventually parted, though there was no real heat in the words.  
  
Tony pressed their foreheads together. "Would you have let me take it if I'd asked?  
  
"No," Steve answered, then paused as he thought about it. "Well. If I had let you, I wouldn't have let you out of the house once I'd seen you."  
  
Tony smirked. "You were something else. What was it that did it for you about me in the uniform?"  
  
Embarrassed, Steve dropped his head onto Tony's shoulder to hide his face. "I don't know," he murmured into Tony's neck.  
  
"Is this the superhero equivalent of me wearing one of your shirts in the morning?" Tony teased.  
  
"I don't know," Steve repeated, and it sounded honest, like he really didn't know what had come over him.  
  
Tony caught his chin and tilted his face up to press another quick kiss to Steve's lips. He brushed Steve's hair back and smiled at him. "But you definitely liked it."  
  
Steve's blush deepened. "I think that was obvious," he said. He tugged at the front of the open uniform. "But it's time for you take this off and give it back."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you want your suit back, of course," Tony chucked. "Have fun explaining these stains to the drycleaners." He kneeled up to hook his thumbs into the top of the pants and started wiggling his hips to get out of them.  
  
One of Steve's big hands laid over Tony's own before he could get very far. The other hand smoothed up his chest beneath the flap of the uniform, and Tony almost hadn't noticed the distinct shift in the intent of the touch, but it was there, as well as the sultry, lustful look that had returned to Steve's eyes. Steve pressed his hips forward against Tony's thigh, and _yep,_ that was back too.   
  
"Well," Steve said, "Maybe you can leave it on a bit longer."


End file.
